Social networks and instant messaging programs on electronic devices provide a convenient means of communications between individuals, where text characters and symbols are combined to compose messages.
Forming strings of text, however, typically involves the manual input and selection of characters using a physical or virtual keyboard. As such, electronic messaging is often inefficient and time-consuming, and subject to both human and machine-based inaccuracies.